In the Rift
by Kuro-Cache
Summary: Allura and Prince Lotor's journey to the rift became more than just a monumental step to ending the war. The quintessential energy exposed their true intentions and amplified their desires. Beyond the rift existed a plane that stripped them bare and allowed two life forms to merge into one entity.


_In the Rift_

Allura looked down at her hands as the quintessence around them seemed to seep through the threads of her suit and into her very pores. Her finger tips curled slightly as small blue orbs of light danced around her finger tips. They were not physically tangible and yet as they made contact with her gloved hand, she could _feel_ the energy pass through her. Her entire body felt enveloped in this vibrancy as if Lotor's ship was useless to shield them from the outside forces bleeding their way in.

The light blinded them from all sides and yet heightened their senses to endure it, to adapt to such a drastic change in environment. The princess felt blanketed in a radiant warmth that pooled into her nerves like a liquid form of electricity. The sensation was hard to pin point as it was all so blissfully overwhelming, similar to her time in Oriande. Allura's essence; body, mind, and soul sparked to life. A new form of life beyond the realm of familiarity, which left her a bit disjointed. Lotor must have felt the same, even if his calm and cool exterior was more or less effected.

"In the hands of the wrong person, this power could easily corrupt," She clenched her fist tightly as unpleasant thoughts crossed her mind.

Allura couldn't help but ponder the immense desire her enemies had to get even an ounce of this source. How this entire war was started over the greed and stubbornness Zarkon exhibited to capture and corrupt a power that was once so pure. How Haggar's demented desire to experiment with quintessence ended up destroying the beautiful Honerva, to whom Lotor once called his mother. Quintessence was as valuable as life to them, it had the power to restore and take away given the will of whoever possessed it. Now that they had found a way to enter the quintessence field successfully, it became an added duty of hers to keep this realm safe and secure.

"Together we will see it never does." Allura looked to Lotor in surprise, her lips curving upward into a soft smile. "And continue the work your father started so long ago."

Allura's smile grew as a knot formed in her stomach and a fluttering feeling tickled her chest. Truthfully she wasn't speaking for him to answer and was more so saying aloud her own doubtful thoughts. However his words inspired her, convinced her that the man she once deemed just as horrid as the Galra regime, _truly_ had changed. That his intensions to end this war the righteous way was as pure as her own. It marveled her how quickly he was able to stifle her worry with just a few words spoken with such determination.

 _"Together"_ Allura inwardly swooned.

The meaning of his words finally resonated with her and as she considered them, a warm sensation blossomed into feelings she'd actively ignored. How could she acknowledge them when he was the spawn of the demon that massacred her entire race? When she was surrounded by her new family of paladins that hated the thought of trusting him. She allowed herself to be blinded by the rage associated with his lineage to ever consider what was right in front of her, his undoubted devotion. Gradually they had learned to trust him and his plans for her were the next step in their kinship.

From the moment they captured him Lotor had been installing the ideas in her head or rather, the proposals. The prince had openly expressed that his eyes were always set on her and their future together. That their royal alliance could inspire and mend the broken civilizations of their separate and shared cultures. Allura could admit his idea made perfect sense. Enemies from separate worlds putting aside their strife and joining together to rebuild the Altean and Galran empires. Surely that would begin the process of unlearning the hatred and violent ways ten thousand years of war had put into place. However, now Allura began to see it was more than just a tactical approach, he had genuine feelings behind it.

"Now, lets see if we can collect some samples." Lotor pressed the command on his control panel to begin extracting and storing quintessence. Allura noticed the excitement in his voice and recalled his many years of working toward this accomplishment. It must have felt so gratifying to see it come to fruition, and to think she was sharing in this moment with him. That he couldn't have done it without her. In more ways than one, they truly needed one another.

Allura sighed as her body stirred, her thighs slightly twitching as she felt a beckoning sensation between them. The fluttering in her chest continued and she placed her palm on her breast, breathing deeply. _This feeling_...was it from her or the quintessence field? Perhaps both? However this came about, it was connected to her thoughts of Lotor, her body seemed to be directly responding to them.

She glanced at the Galran prince as he continued to type and prepare for the next step in his master plan. He looked so radiant under the glow of light, his lavender skin so smooth and well nourished. Had his shoulders always been so broad? His chin so sharp and refined? Her eyes drifted to his large hands and she wondered what they'd feel like clutching her bare skin. Smooth? or perhaps a bit rough and callused from his deca-phoeb's of slaying adversaries and venturing across the universe.

Allura quickly halted those inquires, consciously squeezing her thighs together as if that would stall the heat pooling below her abdomen. This feeling was growing more and more difficult to bare, persuading her thoughts away from their mission to her own needs.

"It shall take one varga or so to collect the amount of quintessence we will need." Lotor shrugged, a crooked smirk playing on his lips, "In the mean time we can...find some way to entertain ourselves."

"Yes," Allura replied with batted breath. She suddenly doubled over in her seat, her head hanging low almost resting against her knees.

"Princess!" Lotor exclaimed as he turned to see her curled against her chest. He leapt from his station and knelt down in front of Allura, his face twisted worrisomely. He delicately cupped her face, slightly hesitant as he did not want to overstep his bounds. She seemed not to mind as his large clawed hand grazed the barrier of her helmet.

"What ails you?"

Allura sat still for a brief moment, catching her breath. She was suddenly struck with the knowledge she had obtained on Oriande and everything suddenly became clear. She had nothing to fear.

"Nothing ails me Lotor, it is quite the opposite."

She sat up slowly and edged forward until her knees flanked the sides his hips. Allura reached up and placed her palms flat against his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his face that looked down at her in surprise.

"Can you feel this too? This energy...It is overwhelming and yet feels me with this...warmth." Allura shivered, _'warmth'_ being the tamest way to explain how she was feeling.

Lotor's ears twitched slightly as his gaze struggled to remain on her face. He couldn't help but drift his attention to their bodies so closely together. Her breasts being only inches apart from his chest and her legs wide as if subconsciously inviting him to journey between them.

It took the prince a moment to remember what she had asked him, his thoughts were finding something else less dignified to think about.

"Yes," He nodded fervently, "I can feel the quintessence coursing through me."

Lotor's stomach was churning in a way so unfamiliar to him. He acknowledged his affection for the princess and actively told her so in a way that wasn't too brass to belittle her regal status, but enough to get his point across. He was used to feeling anxious around her, always self-aware and admittedly a bit nervous, but this...was something more.

The energy around them penetrated his senses and heightened his instincts, his very aura. He could sense Allura's life force bellowing from her body, amplified by the quintessence she seemed to actively luring him in. His nostrils flared as he could smell her lingering desire, the pheromones making his blood race. It made him want to act on this need, these private wants he never had the indecency to express. Their mission called for him to remain stoic and prepared, but inwardly he was caving in.

Allura's grip on his shoulders tightened, her body growing tense as her excitement grew. "Its like my spirit, my whole being is more alive!"

Lotor felt inwardly relieved that she felt the same. His thumb ran against the shield of her helmet, silently wishing he could caress her cheek. "I couldn't agree with you more, princess"

She leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, her breath creating a cloud of fog against her helmet. Allura wanted more of this, this fondness he was exposing. She wanted to finally allow herself to be vulnerable with him. Shiro said the quintessence field could reveal your true intentions and Allura's fully realized emotions was flowing through her to the point where she had to express them or soon be consumed by them.

Allura leaned back and slipped her fingers over the latches of her helmet. She felt like she was suffocating in her suit, cut off from relief under her helmet, she needed to rid herself of both of them.

Lotor took hold of her wrists urgently, "Allura wait. We are not certain this is safe."

She only smiled earnestly, something within telling her they would be perfectly fine. "Trust in me Lotor, this is what we are meant to do."

He only nodded, slightly in disbelief. Allura closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was unknowingly to come as she removed her helmet and dropped it at their feet. Lotor watched anxiously, ready to grab her helmet and quickly put it back on if anything were to go amiss.

"Ahhh!" Allura gasped. She tilted her head back against her shoulders as her entire body convulsed.

"Allura!" Lotor reached up for her face but paused before he made contact with her skin, afraid to touch her. His eyes darted to different points of her visage, watching for anything out of the ordinary. She was still as blue orbs clung to her face and neck, melting into her flesh. She did not seem to be in any pain and his anxiety lessened a bit.

After a small pause she regained her composure and opened her eyes, looking at him the same way she did after their journey to Oriande, with a new found understanding. If he had ignored his galra upbringing and given himself over to the white lion instead of smiting it, he might truly comprehend what she was planning, what she was enduring. All Lotor could do now was embrace this new found experience and allow Allura to guide him through it.

" _Lotor,_ " She smiled, reaching for his helmet as well. He needed to experience this as well, they both needed to be engulfed by it.

He grew ridged under her grasp, telling himself to trust her regardless of his body's aversion. His helmet dropped to the floor beside hers and his long white hair fell down his back and shoulders. His skin, now fully exposed to the quintessential atmosphere suddenly felt ablaze. This otherworldly sensation blanketed his face and opened his pores, letting the light in. He barred his teeth, exposing his longs sharp fangs and released deep baritone growl. As it continued to move through him he felt catapulted into a realm where he was beyond his five senses. A realm where he could feel Allura was there, waiting for him.

 _"Extraordinary,"_ He whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

His eyes opened abruptly as Allura's small hands threaded into his hair. He couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of her nails grazing his scalp, connecting his body to a part of his mind that had elevated.

"Don't you see?" She asked, her crystal-like eyes glowing along with her pink Altean marks. He could tell by the heat of his cheeks that his birthmarks were glowing as well.

"This is exactly where we were meant to be."

She pitched forward and kissed him, her lips fitting perfectly between his as she desperately pushed them together. Lotor followed Allura's lead and closed his eyes, propelling against her face fiercely.

This behavior she was exhibiting was unlike the Allura he had begun to know. It intrigued him and opened him up to wanting to explore more of what she had to offer.

Surely he believed Allura was fond of him or at least did her best to tolerate their alliance, but her actions as of right now spoke to him. Showed him that her affection matched his or even partly exceeded it. The quintessence field opened her up to being defenseless and now she wanted to be fully embraced.

Lotor was grateful he could finally break down his calculated exterior and fall under prey of his own desires. His inner wants and needs that only a woman like Allura could reveal in him. _Embrace her_...He wanted to do more than a simple embrace, he wanted to lavish her, devour her very core until she was nothing left but a vibrating shell of satisfaction.

He may not be as spiritually advanced as Allura was, only knowing as much as he researched, but he did know what he wanted and how he felt about her. He pushed those feelings to the forefront of his mind and let himself act solely on their influence.

"Let us continue," Lotor muttered against her teeth, his impetuous way of asking permission.

He pushed her back against the seat with the majority of his weight while keeping their mouths together in heated exchanges. He loved the taste and feel of Allura's lips, her plump flesh making him eager to bite down and savor. Allura's body seemed to expel this perfume that filled his lungs and drove his senses mad. His heart was bounding now as blood began to rush downward between his legs. His sex began to harden under the stretch of his pants that constricted the growing length.

Allura parted her legs wider as Lotor's slender hips ventured between them. His left hand gripped the arm rest while his right cupped under her chin, angling it upward to deepen their kiss. His long, pointed tongue swiped along her bottom lip before slipping between. Their wet muscles lapped and wiggled inside their conjoined mouths. Lotor greatly dominated Allura's soft strokes, guiding her kisses to meld firmly with his.

The princess gasped as her tongue swiped across Lotor's fang. He began to pull away but she stopped him, holding the back of his head steadily. The pain in her mouth had already subsided and she was sure it hadn't drawn any blood. Even if it did, she did not want to stop or quell Lotor's nature, she actually quite enjoyed his Galra features more than she realized.

Her hands ventured past his broad shoulders to the latches on his breast plate and quickly undid them. His armor fell to ground leaving him feeling slightly exposed, the quintessence beginning to nip at the weaves of his suit. Allura did not slow her pace in the slightest, she reached behind his head and unzipped his suit, ripping it down his arms. His chest was chiseled and firm with a few scars marring the flesh. He was always so skilled in battle it surprised her to see he had suffered a few blows of his own, but that quickly became the reason for why he was such a strong combatant. Each scar was a lesson learned and a new skill acquired to improve for the next encounter.

Lotor pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his suit and reached down to grab allura's hips. He unbuckled her paladin belt and threw it over his shoulder to be quickly forgotten with the rest of their clothes piling up. Allura arched her back as his large hands caressed up her sides to her breast plate, taking it off just as forcefully as she had done with his. He couldn't help but cup her clothed breasts and squeeze her ample flesh. Allura moaned into his mouth as he circled his index finger over her nipple, sending shivers up her chest. He clawed against the fabric, digging his nails into it and tugging on the threads desperately trying to reveal her skin that lied just beneath. Allura sat up to make it easier for him to zip down her suit before he ripped it off of her.

Inwardly she never truly thought of becoming this personal with Lotor and so now that it was happening she didn't find herself nervous at all. She was thrilled and urgent, her adrenaline pumping stronger than her times in battle.

Lotor eagerly peeled her suit down her chest, exposing her full breasts and bright round nipples, the same pink shade as her Altean birthmarks. He leaned forward pressing their chests together, reveling in the sensation of her nipples grazing his skin. The smell of Allura's hair was something floral and sweet, Lotor dipped his nose along the stands and breathed her in, wanting to commit the scent to memory.

They were so close together Allura could feel his erection against the inside of her thighs. She rolled her hips against it and heard a soft mewl as his body shuttered. His erection was standing so ridged against the pull of his suit that the friction alone made his knees buckle. She rubbed against him again, teasing herself with the length and size of his bulge. She couldn't help but ponder what he would feel like once they were finally physically connected.

Lotor responded by nipping at the point of her ear, lightly grazing the cartilage with his teeth.

 _"Ahh..Mmm"_ Allura moaned, her shoulders tensing as he simulated such a sensitive place. She weaved her arms around his chest and held him close, her eyes fluttering and teeth biting into her bottom lip. She whimpered against his chest as he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth. Allura's body shivered from the prickling sensation his tongue and teeth invoked. The tips of her ears were so delicately sensitive she was surprised he found that spot so quickly.

Lotor kissed down the princess's chin, his lips marking her neck and collar bone leaving behind a wet trail. Her skin tasted of salt and the quintessence added a slight nip like the current of electricity pinching the skin. He sucked on her skin so forcefully it left behind an imprint and from the sight of the pinkish purple bruise, he wanted to add more. Mark the entire expanse of her flesh as his territory.

He nipped down the center of her chest before latching onto her nipple, sucking it between his teeth and into his mouth. Allura yelped, arching her back, forcing the fat of her breast into between his lips. Lotor supported her weight with his hands on her back and drew her closer. His tongue dipped around her soft peak, flicking the tip before lapping the mound hungrily. His tongue circled her breasts stopping briefly to add another mark before biting down again. Both of her breasts were quickly covered by the stamp of his lips but Lotor craved more, he needed to relish more of her.

He knelt down again, slipping his fingers into the hem of her bodysuit and pulled it down her legs. Allura lifted her hips, eager to finally be free from her confines. Her eyes quickly darted to his suit still hanging around his hips as she now wanted to relinquish his from him as well.

"Lotor" She breathed, feeling the quintessence engulf her body. It wrapped her up in a gossamer blanket of light and bled under her skin. The prince acknowledged her plea and would soon accompany her but first he needed to please her before himself.

Lotor parted Allura's thighs wide enough for his broad shoulders to fit in-between. His yellow eyes lidded and teeth clenched as her beckoning aroma penetrated his senses. His mouth watered with the desire to know what she tasted liked. How sinful the act would be to bow before her and drink this succulent fragrance that drove his instincts wild.

Her bare flesh laid open for him was displayed almost resembling a flower. Two petals concealing her entrance and a smaller third folded over her clit. The petals looked as if dipped in a pink dye that stained the tips and faded into the same hue as her skin.

Lotor flicked his gaze up at the princess's face as he positioned her bent knees over his shoulders. Allura shimmed a bit further down the chair, giving him better access that was a more comfortable position for her as well. She was inwardly scorching to be touched now, her chest was rising and falling rapidly with anticipation.

Lotor dipped down and licked the entire length of his tongue against her outer lips. Allura inhaled a sharp gasp at his abruptness and tensed the muscles in her thighs instinctively. The prince continued, sucking her petals into his mouth, running his tongue alone the underside that was slightly ribbed. He groaned as he imagined what they would feel like clinging to his shaft, the bumpy surface tantalizing.

"Haa! Ahh!" Allura yelled as he licked her clit, pulling back her petal to expose the sensitive bud. He suckled that place just below her mound, his tongue flicking her clit in fast strokes.

Allura weaved her fingers into his hair and tugged a hand full of his white locks. Lotor growled, loving how forceful Allura was becoming, even the pulling of his hair drew some pleasure from him. The princess was a lover much like how she was compassionate and steadfast, aggression was something she never truly had to express the way Lotor was bred to. Perhaps in this moment he could show her the benefits.

He pushed her thighs forward toward her chest and slipped his tongue between her inner lips. He stroked her vertical slit, tasting her tart nectar that gradually spilled into his mouth and dripped down his chin. He loved the flavor of her desire mixed with the salt of her skin, never had he craved something so much. His tongue darted inside her and wiggled against her inner walls. Allura pulled on his hair again eliciting a deep groan that rattled her chest.

"Yes!..ha..ah!" Allura looked down at Lotor, unable to comprehend his ability to pleasure her in such a distilled way. Everyone press and rub, flick and lick stirred this desire within her. Wound the coil a notch tighter.

Allura threw her head back and screamed as she felt his tongue deep within, rubbing along the inner textures of her sex. She arched her back as her legs shook against Lotor's large hands keeping them pinned apart. The prince looked up threw the curtain of his hair falling in front of his face and enjoyed the sight of Allura physically unraveling. Her brows were furrowed and mouth gapping as she tried to compose herself. He wanted to continue to push her until she submitted, his own body burning with that desire.

"Lotor..please!" Allura broke his train of thought with the desperate nature of her voice. "I need you..more of you.. _please_ "

She had reached her limit and it quickly reminded him how tightly bound his own yearning was. Lotor sat up and swiftly pulled his suit down his thighs. His erection sprang free and bobbed against his abdomen before standing at full attention. The skin of his member was veiny and a slight red-violet in color. He groaned at the prickling feeling of quintessence nipping along his bare skin. The energy burrowed under his skin making his hair stand on end. It felt as if they were bathing in something he could only describe as less dense than water but lighter than air.

Allura stood up and pushed Lotor down into her seat, his pause stretching longer than she needed. The prince barely had time to register her actions before she straddled his waist. Allura positioned his cock between her legs and began to rock her hips back and forth across his horizontal length. Lotor rested his head back and groaned, his voice reverberating in his chest sounding like the purr of a large cat. Allura continued to roll her body against his lap, making his cock slick with each pass. His shaft was thick and hard, the protruding veins rubbed against her lips and clit making her shiver.

"Princess." Lotor groaned. He bared his teeth and purred again, the noise sounding more aggressive than before. Her slick petals fanning open dragged along his member, feathering his nerves into overdrive. Every time she moved he shuttered under her weight, pushing against her desperately. He wanted to be inside her now, his thoughts and heart racing with the craving. He felt almost animalistic with this craving festering within him, a sensation he'd never experienced until now.

"Allura...I summit to you. Take me princess..I need you just as you need me." He shuttered again breaking his slur of words.

She laid her forehead against his and lifted her hips until the tip of his cock was just below her sex. Lotor reached behind Allura's head and pulled the band from around her hair that held it up into a bun. Her long silver hair fell down her back and over her chest in soft waves. He looked up at her face curtained in hair, glowing with a halo of light and was truly in awe at how ethereal she looked. The soft pink light radiating from her cheeks reflected in her eyes mixing with the vibrant blue.

Allura smiled and without warning speared herself onto him, taking in the full length of his cock in one swift motion. They both bellowed in unison, Allura's voice a softer cry compared to Lotor's feral howl. She lightly rocked her hips back and forth, gradually adjusting to the feel of him. He filled her out so deliciously well, the girth of him fanning her open, exposing her raw nerve endings. Every finite movement was met with a surge electrodes that brushed along her senses and pleasured the sensitivity. Encouraged her to continue to stimulate them, like the euphoria of scratching a pestering itch.

Allura cried out again as she slowly lifted her hips, dragging out his length inch by inch. She was so tight and warm wrapped around his member Lotor wanted to continue but knew he needed to be patient. His hands clutched the fat of her thighs as she bounced up and down at a steady pace.

Allura placed her palms on his chest and slowly lifted her hips, exposing about half the length of him before crashing back down. "Ahh!" She whined, repeating the action several times, quickening her pace and ferocity until the slight uneasiness had completely faded. In a matter of minutes she was riding his cock with wild abandon.

"ha ah ha ha!" Allura's voice echoed off the walls of Lotor's ship. Her whimpers were light and airy complimenting his deep groans.

Allura bent forward and kissed him again, muffling her own voice in the process. She mumbled and moaned into his mouth, accepting his tongue and tasting the remnants of her sex. Their minds were one as well as their bodies, but there was a third Allura could feel as well. His very life force, his own instincts began to curl around her essence and the barbarity he was holding back began to feed through her.

Lotor gasped for air, inhaling a jagged breath that rolled through his chest and billowed out of his mouth upon exhale. He panted wildly as Allura began to bite and kiss his sensitive flesh, unrelenting in her pace and fervency. Aggression suited her well in this aspect and with every bite accompanied by the cushion of her lips Lotor grew more and more fierce within. Allura seemed to bask in this sexual liberation. This unadulterated exploration of one another in both mind and body with the threads of her quintessence melding them together. Now Lotor needed that too.

 _"Allura"_ He breathed, unable to find any words other than the three syllables of her name.

The weight of her body came crashing back down against his lap again and he threw his head back and yelled. With closed eyes and blind hands he ran his palms up her thighs desperately trying to find her; latch onto the source of these tenacious pulses of body shivering pleasure. Allura was the only thing he could focus on, the only thing holding him to his consciousness as it drifted further and further away into a euphoric climax.

His hips bucked upward meeting the force of Allura's downward thrusts, adding to the momentum of their forms galavanting against the cushion. Allura's thighs were clamped on either side of his hips as she rode him violently. Her nails clawed down his chest leaving behind soft red trails as their voices intertwined in lustful hymns. Allura grabbed his palms and placed them over her breasts, instructing him to squeeze them.

"Lotor!" She gasped, grinding her hips against him as he fondled her. His thumbs curled over her pink nipples before pulling them taught. Allura arched her back, reveling at how blissful that pain felt.

"This feels so good!"

"Yes! Ha..Yes princess!"

Her hips snapped back and forth, grinding his cock against her inner walls, pushing his hardened appendage against her sensitive nerve endings. Lotor cried out again as his legs began to tremble. His senses were so exhausted that the press of her inner texture jolted his skin in a mixture of tenderness and satisfaction. His sensory reception was in overdrive, overworked and pleading to be eased. He released her chest and grabbed her waist, his nails pinching her skin.

Allura felt him holding back, saw that he was caging a part of himself he grew to hate. She wanted him to embrace it, the lineage that dominated his instincts.

"Lotor.." She placed her hand on his face and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Do not suppress yourself from me... _everything will be fine._ "

The Galran prince accepted her blessing and finally allowed himself to release everything he was shielding. If he restrained himself any further he felt as if he would burst. Allura yelped as his long nails pierced her flesh but just as quickly as blood was drawn her wounds had healed, the drops of red evaporating. At the sight of this Lotor was reassured he would not do any damage to her.

He grabbed her hips and began to thrust faster and deeper than she did bouncing on his lap. "Ahh!" Allura leaned forward, holding his shoulders to help herself balance under his gyrating body. His abs flexed and released with each lung, penetrating to the hilt of his shaft. His hands clawing into her hips kept her in place to endure every rapturous moment of it.

Allura screamed, "Lotor! Right there!" She arched her back as he began hitting that sensitive spot within her that would soon be her undoing. Close to his climax he was as well, but not quite ready to end just yet.

Lotor picked Allura up and turned on his heel, placing her in the seat all while keeping himself sheath inside her. He positioned her right leg up against his chest, her ankle hooking over his shoulder.

Allura gasped with a wide open mouth as Lotor began to thrust again. This new angle feeling as if he was penetrating deeper than before. Their bodies were naked, covered in sweat and marks of lips and teeth. Her sex was open and lubricating each thrust that bridged together in euphoric ecstasy. Allura felt truly open to him, the vulnerability she had been craving finally achieved. She was always a strong competitor but right now she enjoyed the feeling of being dominated. Lotor just in his height and build towered over her, now with the addition of his fervent sexual nature she willfully submitted. Allura felt overpowered and yet safe in relinquishing control. The switching of positions also allowed her a bit of rest.

Lotor leaned forward and Allura mewled although the position of her leg slightly causing pain. Her thigh pressed between their chests gave him more room to pierce as deep as he could. Each jab filled her entirely, rubbed against her slick walls and jabbed a spot that specifically made her writhe.

Allura's eyes rolled as she muttered something in Altean. Lotor looked down at her with a tired grin and replied as if it was his first language.

"You..can understand me?" Allura's eyes were wide in disbelief. Her jaw slack as she continued to pant in time with his thrusts.

"I can _hear_ you" The prince replied and Allura captured his lips gleefully. Never had she been so connected to another person before. He wasn't physically hearing her words as you might normally do. The realm they had ascended to allowed him to interpret her every thought and desire. Everything that made up the components of Allura was now a part of him as well. She never wanted this to end even though her body was slowing coming to a halt.

They muttered and grunted into each others mouths, teeth clanking together as Lotor made love to her relentlessly. Allura grabbed his shoulders tightly, listening to the sound of their bodies smack together. The noise was so erotic to her it added another element of pleasure that fiddled her senses, making her ears twitch at the echo.

"Yes! Allura ha! Vrepit Sa!" Lotor's voice had grown louder, his effort to bite back his moans depleted and left him a roaring animal.

He spoke to her in his native language as well, she could hear him in her mind and the words he said were so vile in nature compared to his usual manner. Allura cooed, finding such unfitting words so intriguing. He breathed in the scent of her hair again as he made his way to her neck. He licked along her pulse, tasting the patter of her heart and instinct overtook him. He sucked the bend of her neck before sinking his teeth into deep her flesh.

Allura screamed, arching her back and elongating her neck. Her nerves popped and danced, her muscles seized.

"Princess." Lotor gasped, his voice apologetic as he realized what he did even though there was no wound as evidence. Galra are biologically thicker skinned, his teeth would have never sunk into her so easily if she wasn't Altean. He should have been more careful.

"No" Allura breathed, disappointed he stopped. She could feel his regret and did not let it quell the trust they had built. "More Lotor, bite me again. _Please_ "

The pain was sharp from the slice of his teeth but was accompanied by another jubilant sensation that made her entire body convulse in satisfaction.

Instantly filled with relief Lotor found a place on her neck, switching to the other side and did as he was told. The slight taste of her blood before the quintessence wiped it away filtered into his mouth with each bite. The tang of it tingled on his tongue, honing his senses to another aspect of Allura that made the notion of devouring her almost literal in nature.

The stride of Lotor's lower body alternated between fast and quick strokes to long and slow passes. He would pull the entire length of himself out, leaving in only his tip before driving back inside until their hips met. Allura's sex was taut around his cock, tugging on his skin as they separated. Her ribbed petals feeling just as amazing as he anticipated.

Allura was fidgeting beneath him now, her voice was crying out desperately as her body began to tremble. Lotor felt her slipping away from this abyss they both dwelled. Her consciousness was beginning to descend back to familiarity, where Voltron and the other paladins waited for them to finish their mission. The time they spent here would soon become a cherished memory. There was no telling when they would have this again.

"Lotor...now!..I-I'm! Mm!" Allura locked eyes with him as her body began to tense. Each collision of their forms propelled her further and further toward her orgasm fast approaching.

Lotor slowly opened his eyes, gazing down at the princess in awe. The face she made the moment before she lost all composure was so intriguing to him. She looked so disheveled and yet in a ragged state a bliss. He slipped his thumb between her lips and let her suck on the digit for a few seconds before circling it against her clit. Allura threw her head back and groaned, shouting something less than proper in Altean. Lotor grinned, amused Allura even possessed such a vile vocabulary. He couldn't quite pin point why that enticed him so much. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was able to bring her to that point vulgarity.

The stroking of his thumb shook her very core. Allura was at a loss for words at how he was able to consistently find new ways to please her. As amazing as it felt it was just what she needed to push her over the edge.

Allura inhaled a large gasp as her entire body trembled. Her voice cried out in a plea of surrender as her orgasm seized her muscles. Her nerves sizzled and light popped behind the lid of her eyes. Her connection with Lotor severed as everything came crashing back down at once, several layers of her essence folding back in to one physical form. Her entire body shivered beneath him as her sensory intake crowned and her mind went blank.

Lotor let out a wail as he felt her inner muscles contract and release around his shaft. He quickly followed behind her, riding out his orgasm with frantic thrusts until his body grew weak from fatigue. Everything faded to white.

His eyes opened abruptly and he found himself laying against Allura's bare chest. Her hand was lightly caressing his back, grazing over the few scars that were there. As this haze surrounding his senses faded he was greeted by the deafening alert from his ship telling them the quintessence extraction was completed. Lazily glancing over to Allura's control panel, the hologram stated it had been well over an hour since the competition.

He slowly lifted him self up and looked at Princess Allura not entirely knowing what to expect. When you arrive back from something so otherworldly, what left it there to do or say? Their relationship had definitely catapulted into something quite serious in such a short amount of time that he almost didn't believe it to be true. The influence of quintessence had waned, what exactly was left behind?

The look on her face quieted all of his doubts and the slight caress of her hand across his face eased him. She would still be here, by his side, defending him just as he would do for her. That link was still there, fastening them together even though the moment had transpired.

He kissed the back of her hand in a lasting goodbye to the tranquility they were sharing. Their duty called on them again and Lotor's mind begrudgingly reverberated back to his grand plan that was already in motion. Allura did the same, the burden of defending the universe resting on her shoulders again.

They left the rift together, their time spent an experience neither would ever soon forget.


End file.
